My Lady
by kazorashi
Summary: Haru always tells everyone how much of a lady she is. Hayato begs to differ.


**My Lady**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman! Reborn in any way or fashion.**

 _Summary_ : Haru always tells everyone how much of a lady she is. Hayato begs to differ.

* * *

"I'm the perfect lady." Haru boasts to everyone, a proud look on her face. Kyoko giggles and nods her head in agreement. Others in their group laugh out loud to the raven haired girl's silly antics. The group of friends, which consists of Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Hayato, and Enma with his famiglia, sit upon the roof eating lunch. Haru has, once again, taken control of the conversation and has somehow, made it about herself.

No one knows how she does it, except maybe Shittopi and Adelheid, but there she is, talking about herself. Going on and on and on about how great and skilled she is. Which, unfortunately for Hayato, is true. Haru is intelligent, keen (when she wants to be), can cook, can watch kids well, has some street fight experience, is pleasant to be around (only Tsuna and himself disagree), and is all in all, well liked by almost everyone.

So it irritates him that she so easily boasts her good points that everyone already knows. Especially in front of so many other men. "You're not a lady." He says out loud, interrupting Haru's dialogue. She blinks at the boy sitting across from her and frowns.

"Hahi? But I am though?" She narrows her gray eyes, pensive and a little apprehensive of where he's going with this. Hayato rolls his eyes and snorts, catching everyone's attention.

"A lady doesn't keep saying things like, _Hahi?!_ all the time. And nor do they speak in third person form time to time." Insists the Storm Guardian. Tsuna is seen nodding his head in slight agreement. He stops once Kyoko scowls at him.

"I think it's part of her charm." She defends her best friend.

"It's really... Cute." Enma adds in, scratching the back of his head playfully. Green eyes zoom in on the red head, and they narrow with suspicion. Hayato can see the light blush cross over Enma's face.

"Haru's voice is pretty adorable." Takeshi adds in and ignores the tiny snarl from his best friend. "Besides, she can have manners when she really wants to."

Shittopi laughs. "I think that was a back-handed compliment." They all laugh, Haru pouting cutely. Koyo Aoba pushes his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Haru-san is a lady, in the end." He states, a little coldly. However, his tone doesn't affect the girl in conversation, her eyes turning bright. She leans over to slap his arm playfully.

"That means a lot coming from you Aoba-san!" She says cheerfully. Maybe it was just Hayato being paranoid because of how much attention she was getting, but the silver haired teen could have sworn that was a blush showing on Koyo's rotten face. The Storm Guardian can feel his left eye twitch.

"Lady's also aren't violent." He tries again. This time, everyone looks at him with confused faces. He stares back. "What is it?"

Kyoko giggles next to Haru. "The only one Haru is violent against is you, Gokudera." She explains with a smile.

"And for good reason." Someone mumbles this under their breath, and Hayato is sure it was from a guy. His eyes go to Julie who is currently giving Haru his upmost attention. Hayato quickly begins to grow irritated.

"What the hell did you just say?" He growls, ready to fight. Tsuna holds him down, sweat dropping at the hot-head. Haru, who has noticed Hayato's lack of appreciation for her, huffs.

"What's with you?" She asks seriously. "Geez, Gokudera-san. Does it really matter so much to you if I'm a lady or not?" She shakes her head, _tsk-_ ing. Nearly everyone in the group is agreeing with her, nodding their heads. It's as if they've fallen under some kind of spell. Hayato clenches his fists tightly, annoyed at the attention she is receiving.

 _'And she looks so smug about it too.'_ He tells himself, fuming in his spot. The only one not really bothered by Haru is Tsuna, and that's nothing new. Seeing Haru bask in her own glory, that is just about enough. She didn't need so much eyes on her anyways. "You're not a lady." States Hayato firmly. Haru is about to say something back only to pause at the smirk on Hayato's face. He looks pleased, too much so that it makes Haru a little nervous.

She narrows her eyes. "I am a perfectly lady."

Chuckling, the smirks grows deeper. "Lady's don't move their hips like that." He tells her conspicuously. It's enough to have everyone raise their brows, not understanding what he's saying. Haru, however, knows exactly what he means. Her face turns into a pretty scarlet. Julie and Takeshi lean in closer to their conversation, intrigued by her reaction.

"Am I...missing something here?" Asks Julie, a smile growing on his face. Being the pervert that he is, he knows an innuendo when he hears one. Haru seems mortified by which direction this talk is going.

"Also, ladies don't scream so loudly at night." Adds Hayato. Adelheid and Shittopi share a look, amused. Kyoko can feel her cheeks flush, realizing what's happening. She was the only one who knew of Haru's little secret. A little secret which happened very recently.

Haru, if possible, flushes even more. " _Shut up._ " She hisses and slowly gets on her knees. Grabbing her lunch, she readies them for an attack. "Don't say anything more, Bakadera." Hayato grins in an unpromising manner. Haru's gray eyes turn cloudy as he opens his mouth. _'He wouldn't.'_ She thinks.

"Ladies also bend in such se—"

"AAAHHHH!" Screaming, Haru throws her bento at his face. Koyo and Tsuna lean back fast, before the food flies their way. " ** _Omigosh, Gokudera-san!_** " Cries the raven haired girl, standing up and grabbing his arm. She leads him away from the roof and down two flights of stairs. Far, far away from everyone else. Enma looks troubled.

"That was weird." He notes out loud, sharing a look with Tsuna. "Did you understand that just now?" Tsuna shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm as clueless as you are right now." Admits the brunet. For those who had a very good idea of what happened, they sweat drop at their no good leaders.

 _Meanwhile..._

Panting, Haru still has Hayato's arms gripped in her hands. She wipes away the sweat which gathered on her forehead. Hayato rolls his eyes and pulls away from her. "Maybe you should exercise if going _down_ the stairs has made you out of breath." Haru glares at him, silencing him from any other insult he could think to throw her way.

"You..." She seethes, half furious and half embarrassed. "I can't believe you did that! That was humiliating!" Hayato leans back on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't need all of their attention anyways, bragger." He scolds lightly.

Haru grinds her teeth together, anger still pulsating through her body. "I'm not sleeping with you again!"

"You're being dramatic." He says and pulls her close. "Besides, you started this." She opens her mouth to say something, only for Hayato to press a finger against her lips. He looks down at her, slightly annoyed. "Don't think I didn't know what you were doing. Praising yourself in front of other men in front of me." His eyes darken at that and Haru's anger dies down. She looks sheepish all of a sudden, concerning Hayato's suspicions. "If you wanted to know if I get jealous," he brings his lips to touch her ears, "then the answer is _yes._ " He presses a light kiss on her neck.

Shivers run down Haru's spine at that. When he pulls away, she gives him a guilty look. "Sorry." She whispers shyly. "That was wrong of me. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You really want to know?" Questions Hayato in a rather smug manner. The corner of Haru's lips twitch and she smiles.

"Of course." She answers, feeling strong and calloused hands travel up her sides.

"Fine." Roughly pulling Haru against his chest, he grins when she squeals from the surprise. "I'll show you." That said, he rushes in to press fervent kisses along the jaw and neckline of his woman.

 _His_ lady.

* * *

 _(A/N: Did not foresee that ending until I wrote it. Lol.)_


End file.
